On the Hilltop, Under The Willow
by TheRoseInErebor
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin managed to "go under the willow"... but a life -changing consequence will bring them close. Bagginshield, AU Hobbit Anatomy. Rating won't fluctuate from T much. Humorous drama-ish at points
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fic ever! Yay! I'm TheRoseInErebor, but call me Rosie in reviews and such.

Now, the story contains Bagginshield themes and such. If you do not enjoy or ship Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield, you may or may not get much out of this story.

Chapter One

Bilbo's First

THORIN

When I awoke to the sound of strangled vomiting and sobbing, you can imagine my shock.

I had been a week since I...shared relations with the company's burglar, Bilbo Baggins. It had been a hurried, rough business whilst the others fooled around elsewhere. The memory of the hobbit, quite surprisingly, wrestling his way on top and taking the lead in our venture still left me in a state of bliss. Bodies against one another, his fair curls tangled in my beard and braids after.

Back then, to that evening. I sat up slightly, petting Kili's head to keep him from waking up as I moved. Gandalf was also awake, already moving to the place behind the cave where the misery echoed. Quickly, with a few strides I reached him and uttered a low sound of surprise.

Bilbo was hunched over the bushes, wiping his mouth. His eyes were red and running, small shoulders heaving with fruitless retches and the residue of his tears.

"Bilbo!" I felt myself move forward to catch him, as he threatened to keel over.

"H-hullo, Thorin." He coughed dryly, then smiled at me.

Gandalf, however, was practically beaming. "My dear Bilbo, you have lain with our leader, or have you preserved yourself?"

Bilbo's cheeks went a mottled pink and green and even myself could feel the heat rising beneath my face. He'd found the blood-stained bedroll- I had no knowledge that a hobbit's virginity came so angrily forth.

"Y-yes", was all he could stand to stammer before looking to me miserably.

"Nausea, severe emotional imbalance...my dear hobbit, you are bearing a child."

"A-a baby?" I managed lamely, feeling the blood rush from my face to my middle. Blurs appeared in my eyesight. Bilbo trembled.

"You see, Thorin, hobbits are very special. With the Illuvatar's will, both sexes may have children. Bilbo is carrying the heir to Erebor, or perhaps the future gentle or ladyhobbit of Hobbiton."

Oh, Mahal. I thought I was going to be sick. In truth, I was against the cave. It was after that I swooned into Gandalf with, according to he and Bilbo, a thud of chainmail and muscle.

A/N: *le gasp*

Yes, if you didn't catch it right, Thorin has impregnated Bilbo with his spawn. Gender and name possibilities to be revealed later. Until next time!

May your beards and braids grow ever longer!

Love from Erebor,

Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all those favorites and follows you guys! I'd like some comments, too.

Sincerely from Erebor,

Rosie

DISCLAIMER: I only own the unnamed baby.

Considerations For The Future

BILBO

We'd camped in a quite merry vale, but it might as well have been the blackest of forests to Thorin and I.

Our meeting spot was beneath a number of vines from a tree, looking about on the others. I was already rounding out and softening, the smallest baby's bump beneath my waistcoat. The pregnancy would be short, a mere three to five months

in normal dwarf timings and Gandalf let us know it was a girl after Thorin awoke the previous night.

"Thorin? The first things we have to consider- will she be Mistress of Bag End or Queen of Erebor?" I asked quietly, taking his hand. I felt him stiffen slightly, then allow himself to relax.

He looked at me, unusually tender, and moved our hands over to where our daughter squirmed and kicked. "'Tis your choice, Bilbo. You carry this girl- I merely put her into you." He said, smiling. Thorin looked at my middle.

"I believe I could adjust better to life in the West, than you could to our kingdom." He reasoned. "This child wasn't born to sell jewels and be a princess."

I nodded. "Then, we must be married. Bella's already half-dwarf, she doesn't need to be rumoured as illegitimate."

"Bella?" Thorin's eyebrows flew to his hairline.

"It's a nice Shire name! What about Maura?" I laughed in spite of my sober mood.

"Perhaps...Arya suits her more? Or Killían?"

I smiled and gave him a small peck on the hand. "We'll discuss baby names later."

"Your birthing will be difficult if we're not anywhere safe."

The baby kicked hard, leaving me trembling slightly. My head hurt as I imagined giving this girl life in some dark cavern or the middle of a forest- we'd barely escaped the wargs the week previous to concieving our daughter.

"Oh dear." I panted, feeling her kicking a storm inside of my belly. "She's already saying no to that. Where can we find safety?"

"I may answer that, Master Baggins."

Gandalf walked toward us. "We are near an old friend of mine and from there, I have a solution so that you, Thorin, and a chosen mid...er...dwarf may accompany me."

Thorin's hand stroked my belly, sating her kicks. "Anything to ensure our daughter is safe. She is of two peoples, the first of her kind. The line of Durin will endure."

"Gladly so, my dear dwarf. Also, I heard a naming debate- may I suggest," He picked a dark blue flower. "Froda?"

A/N: So here we end, for the second chapter! Now, we have a prompt for comments- vote for Lady Oakenshield-Baggins' name! The choices are the five above: Froda, Killian, Arya (yes, I watch GoT and read the books), Maura, and Bella.

Sincerely from Erebor,

Rosie


End file.
